


兼容度

by landyschen



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landyschen/pseuds/landyschen
Summary: A Chinese translation of A Degree of Compatibility by astolat





	兼容度

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Degree of Compatibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685287) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



擎天柱真不知道怎么会有人想出这种主意，从监狱里招募威震天来帮助保卫这个星球，更别提整个元老会怎么会相信这是个好主意。 擎天柱当时也在前线，拼命奋力阻止他们的一个能量矿前哨落入Marenil舰队的手中；在他们把他召回塞伯坦星球的时候，他在路上看了一个月以来的未读简报，才第一次看到这个消息。 他从船上下来，准备用简短的语言解释为什么这是一个完全疯狂的想法，但他冲进会议室的那一瞬间停了下来，发现威震天已经在那里，已经从他的牢房和抑制手铐里溜了出来。

"你们为什么还要派人来找我!" 擎天柱对元老会大吼。 "如果你们直接把他送去前线，他可以在我知道这一切之前就从背后干掉我。 你们本来可以对我行行好。"

威震天冷笑着对他说:"你看，擎天柱，我帮你们是有条件的。"

擎天柱盯着他，然后环顾四周。 毫不夸张地说，整个元老会看起来既尴尬又遮遮掩掩，不敢正视他的眼睛，一种奇怪的冰冷愤怒遍布他全身。 "你们同意了?"他直视着他们，平静地说。 "如今一个霸天虎领袖提供帮助的价码是什么?" 擎天柱说。 "长矛上挂着抓他的人的头?"

元老们从座位上跳起，绊倒了彼此，急忙抗议——不，不，当然不是，擎天柱怎么能这么想，从来没有——威震天对他们一笑置之，说:"我想要的不是你的头。 我要求你做我的配偶。"

"好吧，这真是... 出乎意料,"擎天柱板着脸说。

#  
擎天柱当然不会听从这种疯狂的行为; 他立刻向任何想劝说他的人表明了这一点，直到威震天——他显然也是这群大脑理性组件严重缺损的人之一——抓住他的胳膊，把他拖到战场概览桌前，向他展示了当前Marenil攻势的毁灭性细节。 擎天柱感觉自己那块防御阵地还是守住了，但是同时还有三个受袭采矿前哨完全没防御，行星护盾已经因为缺乏能量而被关闭，而且通天晓在最后一个关键的太空桥连接处正严重失守。 这仗打不了多久。 除非，假设说，霸天虎站在他们这边。

"但你不会的,"擎天柱咬着牙说。 "我怎么能相信你会遵守任何协定——"

威震天说:"我容忍你，因为这消息出乎你意料，但是这么快你就开始让我失望了。"他似乎有一种幻觉，认为擎天柱会在意让他失望。 "你以为我想看到Marenil人占领和掠夺整个塞伯坦吗?"

"这样的话，有没有条件你都得帮我们!" 擎天柱回敬道。

威震天耸耸肩。 "我被要求承担巨大的风险，却得不到什么回报。 我的大部分士兵不得不在前线作战。 一旦我们打败了Marenil，你们的元老会就能轻松的重启防御盾，把我们大部分人关在外面，然后杀死留在这个星球上的霸天虎以绝后患。 我需要——你们展示一点诚意。"

"你说的是我吗?" 擎天柱说。 "为什么是我?"

威震天发出了一声失望的微弱叹息，毫不奇怪，这不足以改变擎天柱的想法，元老们的乞求，长篇大论和命令也改变不了。

两个小时后，正在进行的激烈辩论——如果你可以称之为辩论的话，辩论内容只是整个元老会编造出越来越荒唐的理由，说明为什么擎天柱应该感激有机会为威震天打开他的对接面板，而擎天柱说绝不——被来自太空桥枢纽的紧急广播打断，通天晓的声音在电话线上劈啪作响，只有音频，绝望而嘶哑地说："我们的撤退路线没了。 通讯马上也要断了， 我们会尽量多拉上几个跟我们同归——“

威震天冷冷地说:"我可以在十五分钟内带着两个霸天虎精锐中队到达那里。"

"如果你还是坚持要先捅我的话就不会,"擎天柱咆哮着，转过身来紧握着拳头。

"在这种情况下，我可以先接受你的承诺,"威震天说。 "正式手续等到我们稳定局势之后再办。"

擎天柱颤抖着站在那里，狠狠瞪着他——威震天懒洋洋地躺在他们专门为他搬来的一把大椅子上，他看起来关心通天晓不比关心天气更多。 "很好,"擎天柱严厉地说。 "假设你确实稳定了局势。" 如果运气好的话，威震天还可能代替通天晓去送死。

#  
擎天柱的运气还是一如既往的糟: 威震天在总共四十九小时内稳定了局势。 当他完成任务的时候，已经没什么战斗在进行了; Marenil已经被踢回到他们上一轮占领的区域，防御工事正忙着加强，为反攻做准备。 威震天飞回会议室，只多了几处新的擦伤，他说:"那就明天早上吧。"

黎明前不久，救护车，隔板和大黄蜂把擎天柱灌的烂醉，然后把他拉到宣誓仪式上。 这种安排顺序本来是个不错的计划，直到擎天柱被移交的时候看到三个威震天在眼前晃荡。 从好的方面来看，当一切结束时，他的主处理器仍然对现实有模糊的感知，右边的威震天把他抱起来，带到一个私人房间，把他摊开在一个巨大的充电平台上。擎天柱懒洋洋地靠下去，顺从地说："来吧，赶紧完事"，然后打开了他的对接面板。

威震天哼了一声，又给了他一杯酒。 擎天柱把它直接吞进了舱里ーー为什么不呢，也许是毒药，那就太好了ーー结果马上就被刺激清醒了。 "哦，你这个混蛋,"他说，用胳膊肘撑起自己，怒视着威震天。 "看来你是想让我求你还是怎么的?"

"嗯，我有点儿野心,"威震天说。

"想都别想,"擎天柱说。

"你知道我为什么找他们要你吗?" 威震天问。

"虐待狂,"擎天柱说。

威震天说:"你受折磨的样子的确很诱人。 但我也认为，为了安排令人满意，一定的兼容度是必要的ーー“

"一定的什么?"

威震天眼里闪着一线红光看着他，然后非常缓慢地伸出他硕大的手。 擎天柱紧张起来，但威震天只是用指尖轻触擎天柱的胸，然后慢慢向前，直到整只手按在胸甲上，几乎覆盖了整个胸。 "你想,"他轻声说，慢慢滑向擎天柱的胸膛上方。 "你的每一个感官回路在痛苦的边缘燃烧... ... 增强的能量涌入你的战斗系统，你的伺服系统收紧... ..."他仍然移动得很慢，感觉不到威胁，即使他的手指在擎天柱的喉咙上收紧，突然他把擎天柱推倒在平台上，快速的动作发出震耳欲聋的声音，痛楚的击中了他的下颚，让他一时间无法呼吸。 擎天柱喘着粗气，整个身体提高了十七级警戒，恐惧和兴奋的冲击波淹没他的系统，他的接口紧缩，润滑剂在流动ーー

"对了,"威震天低沉地说，俯在他身上。 "就是这样。 你以为我没注意到你有多喜欢吗?"

擎天柱强忍住剧烈挣扎的耻辱冲动。 "你以为我在乎你注意到什么吗?" 他咬着牙说。 "这只是因为——这没有任何意义!"

"是的,"威震天表示赞同。 "一点廉价的快乐并不能满足我。" 他的手指轻柔地滑过擎天柱的头雕底部，他的大拇指把下巴压到极限，不适变成了疼痛，无助的刺痛直接穿过擎天柱的神经通路; 他不得不再次努力不扭动。 "我活了一百万年，以前从来没有和配偶结合过，你以为我现在会为了什么微不足道的理由这样做吗?"

擎天柱盯着他，警惕性立刻提高到全新的级别。 威震天有某种计划，他认为他可以利用擎天柱来——"不管你在计划什么，我都不会听你的,"他咬着牙说，抓住威震天巨大的手腕，徒劳地推搡着。 ”一千年也不行，一百万年也不行——“

威震天哼了一声，在擎天柱旁边舒展开身体，没有松开脖子上的手。 "你还没明白我的意思。 就为了这个，我也很乐意把他们的喉咙都撕开。"

"什么？ 他们是谁? 谁的喉咙?" 擎天柱小心的问，因为现在最顺手的喉咙显然是他。

"你的元老会,"威震天说。 "你的通天晓。 所有人。 告诉我，擎天柱，如果你发现火种源躺在人类的垃圾场里，周围是扭曲、锈迹斑斑的机器残骸，半埋在嘎吱作响令人作呕的有机垃圾中，它的光芒模糊肮脏，甚至连你自己都几乎看不清，而那个地方的管理员却为几块闪亮的垃圾惊喜呼喊，你会愿意把它留在那里，交到他们的手里吗?"

"什么?" 擎天柱问， "你是——你是在说——这个比喻中，我就是火种源，而元老会把我当垃圾一样对待，而你是唯一一个看到我有多棒的人?" 真是越来越荒唐了，这是他听过最可笑的事情——

"他们把你给了我,"威震天说。 "你的元老们巴不得把你塞到我手里。"

擎天柱不笑了，张口结舌。 他盯着威震天。 "我们完全被你要挟!"

威震天不耐烦地挥了挥手。 "你自己亲眼看到了。 你们的元老大可以拒绝我的这点要求，仅仅允许我参加战斗，而我还是不得不参战。 事实上，他们毫无疑问地计划着一旦Marenil被击败就在背后捅我一刀。 他们同意交出你，只因他们认为这是一个微不足道的要求。 你和你的誓言一文不值，他们高兴地把你当成半生锈的废铁扔给我，庆幸自己找到了这么便宜的办法，让我以为我从他们那里得到了某种保证。" 他的声音因厌恶而沉重。 "他们在指挥第三战场的时候把你叫回来，让通天晓几乎失去了关键的太空桥战线。 而你就让他们这么做了,"他用恼怒的声调补充道。 "告诉我，你看到我们的家园被侵略时会不会感到心安，至少你听从了一群傻瓜的命令?"

擎天柱躺在那里，脑子一片空白。 他完全不知道该说什么。 这一切看起来都荒唐可笑，只是他越想越觉得这是真的。 他想说他们不知道你无论如何都会帮忙，但他心里清楚。 他想说他们不会违背承诺，只是元老会当然会重新启动行星护盾，只要一有机会就把威震天挡在外面。 他想说，他们不会无缘无故地把我交出去，然而他们——他们已经这样做了; 他们甚至一秒钟都没有试图和威震天争辩，他们所有人眼睛都不眨就把擎天柱交出去了，让他成为——成为——

"我不是——我只是一个普通的领袖,"他努力回答自己唯一能回答的问题。 "我刚从星际学院毕业不到几百年。 他们要是把指挥权给我，那就太蠢了——"

"你是在犯傻,"威震天轻蔑地说。 "或者纵容自己装瞎。 省省吧。 你，带着一堆修理金刚和有机生命体跟我抗衡，还说这些无稽之谈。 如果处在通天晓的位置，你在太空桥上会怎么做?"

擎天柱盯着天花板，感觉怪怪的，威震天问这个问题的那一刻，战斗的计划几乎立刻在他的脑子里展开了。 他并未有意识地去想它，他不让自己去想它。 他只考虑自己的任务，因为他知道他能想到的任何事情，通天晓都能想出更好的办法，只不过ーー事实上，通天晓没有想出来; 他让Marenil的军队挖出两个突破口，他还把太多人逼到了死角。 "但是,"擎天柱困惑地说。 "但是 -- 我只是 -- 我只是 --"

"你们那群人制造出的最伟大的军事领袖。"威震天说。 "而现在,"他沾沾自喜地补充说,"你是我的了。"

"我不会帮你的,"擎天柱心不在焉地说，他正忙着调整思绪想让自己恼怒，然而并没有那么恼怒。

"在Korvonis战役中拒绝你将来为元老会服务并不是一个战略上的胜利。"威震天说。 "但我猜，当元老会打破我们的协议，杀害滞留在塞伯坦的霸天虎时，你不会袖手旁观。"

擎天柱对威震天怒目而视。 "没有谁会杀害谁!"

"会的,"威震天说。

擎天柱再次张口结舌，迷惑了。 "我——那不是——你——你错了!" 他突然爆发了。

"哪儿错了?"

"关于——关于——一切!" 擎天柱说。 "关于——我不知道！ 反正你错了！ 我 -- 我恨你!" 他被逼急了说的话，自己听来也像是幼生体在耍脾气。 他怒视着正在嘲笑他的威震天。

"尽管这挺娱乐的，但我们必须在五个小时内赶到前线,"威震天说，仍然奸笑着。 "这是向Arcadia和外围采矿区推进的战斗计划。 仔细看看，给我你的建议。"

"这就是你的枕边话?" 擎天柱讽刺地说，然后停顿了一下，因为威震天确实在给他发送作战计划。 整个作战计划，包括霸天虎武器的详尽细节，士兵的个人能力，他自己的战术分析——"等等,"他小心翼翼地说。 "发生了什么事——"他意有所指地打着手势。

威震天扬起眉毛。 “你那些抗议都是装装样子吗?"

"不!" 擎天柱说。 "再说你也没听!"

威震天哼了一声。 "你也可以拒绝。"

"通天晓就快死了!" 擎天柱说。 "是的，也许你会及时站在我们这边来拯救赛博坦，但别告诉我你会救他。"

"当然不会,"威震天说。 "我很乐意让Marenil人先杀了他，并且先消灭你们军队的一大部分和外围的防御工事——这样我就不必在Marenil人被击败后亲自动手了。 但我更想要你。 这是你的条件。 我看公平合理。"

"那... ..."

威震天皱起眉头，好像他还没明白似的，然后高兴起来说： "啊... ... 你想让我按住你，在你大声抗议和反抗我的时候占有你吗?" 他说话的口气满怀希望，好像他认为擎天柱实际上可能真的想要ーー威震天的红眼睛闪闪发光盯住他身体，他的输出管以野蛮的力量向前推进，而擎天柱却在徒劳地激烈挣扎ーー

"不!" 擎天柱努力把那个讨厌的情景从他的脑海里赶了出去。

威震天扫了一眼他的身体，扬起了一条眉毛。 "你确定吗?"

"是的,"擎天柱咬紧牙关说，坚决无视任何可能与他相矛盾的内部系统报告。

"啊，行,"威震天说。 "看你战役结束后感觉怎么样吧。"

"我以前见过你战斗。 很多次。"

"你没见过我在你这边。 我不完全确定为什么站边在汽车人的价值评估中会产生如此巨大的差异，但是我经常看到它在行动中产生的影响，所以我就指望它了。 也许我会在保卫你的战斗中受伤,"威震天若有所思地补充道。 "这似乎特别有说服力。"

"你——你想故意受伤，只为了给我留下好印象?" 擎天柱说。

威震天耸耸肩。 "故意的，不会，但是一两次受伤在所难免。 也不是特别令人担忧ーー而且我非常渴望完全占有你。" 他用指尖沿着擎天柱的头雕边缘轻轻地划到嘴部，温柔的描摹下唇的线条，而擎天柱无助地望着他。 这就像是---- 就像是在和一个现实模块已经崩塌的人说话。 一个巨大可怕的金刚想要对他宣示占有权，可能只要用一只手按住他，再撬开他的对接面板，然后... .

"我不会改变心意,"擎天柱说。 "如果你真的在乎我想要什么，那就停下来，放开我!"

威震天轻轻地叹了口气。 "啊，好吧。 我可以再耐心等等。" 然后他把手完全拿开，手指轻轻地从擎天柱的嘴上滑落。

擎天柱躺着怒气冲冲地盯着天花板，他的低级感官子系统直接向他的操纵装置发出了极度失望的抱怨，显著降低了情绪值。他让威震天停手，他就停了。 "我恨死你了,"擎天柱苦涩地说。

#  
擎天柱目睹了威震天摧毁整个敌军中队，没有任何不同的感觉，看到他把一支Marenil脉冲矛挡到一边，也没有任何不同的感觉，甚至当威震天直接杀入一群正在向他们的步兵前进的毒蛇战舰中，救出了隔板和大黄蜂，他也没有任何不同的感觉。

"你的心意改变了吗?" 威震天问道，擎天柱来到修理单元时，他正把大部分胸板重新组装起来。

"没有!" 擎天柱说。

"可你还是来了,"威震天说。

"我正在检查所有的伤员!" 擎天柱说，绝对是这样。 "我不敢相信你现在主要关心的是我是否想对接你。"

威震天叹了口气。 "我们的军事阵地目前是安全的，再说我也不是很有耐心，一百万年已经够长了。"

"怎么，难道你一直守身如玉,"擎天柱嗤之以鼻。

"你们汽车人的想法真奇怪。" 威震天说。"守身，好像能力会越用越少似的。 当然没有，在我的火种点燃后不久，我就充分运用了所有技巧来满足好奇心，并确定了自己对配偶的要求。 到目前为止，我还没得到机会实现它们。"

擎天柱盯着他。 "一百万年?"

威震天耸耸肩。 "我更倾向于耐心，而不是随便妥协。"

"在那之后，过了这么长时间，现在你想要——"擎天柱突然停下，脱口而出,"我要去看看步兵,"然后跑开了。

但这件事一直让他困扰不已。 那么多人当中，唯有威震天真的认为值得为他等上一百万年，值得放弃巨大的战略优势来得到他——擎天柱不想让自己感觉有什么特殊，他不想让威震天的意见有那么重要。 他希望他的意见一点也不重要。 但是——他整个一生，大多数人都把他当作二等模范。 获得太空桥修理指挥权对于被淘汰出学院来说是一个安慰奖。 即使在他设法阻止了威震天——他带着一群低等的修理金刚，说句公道话，运气还不错，议会拍了拍他的头，让御天敌继续指挥，直到通天晓康复，然后把他扔到一个小岗位上。 就像他们认为他全凭运气一样。 事实上，他或多或少地同意他们的观点。

但现在威震天亲口说这不仅错误，而且错的离谱。 仿佛擎天柱很特别。 威震天。 这位半神一样的霸天虎领袖几乎征服了塞伯坦，人数是他们的八倍，他在过去的一百万年里与所有最伟大的汽车人领袖战斗，如果谁有资格说是被培养出来的最伟大的军事领袖，那就是他。

这跟想要和他对接没有任何关系，擎天柱一点也不想这么做，因为威震天是一个想要征服塞伯坦的暴君，善于打仗并不能弥补这一点。 不管怎么说，威震天是个混蛋，他暴力、恐怖、威力过大、危险，甚至只要靠近他一步，他那超大号的伺服系统就会发疯；与他对接是惊人的愚蠢---- 擎天柱对抗他太多次了，他知道如果他真的让威震天碰他一下，他就会完全任由他摆布，无助地挣扎抵抗所有那些不可抗拒的巨大力量----

擎天柱不得不粗暴地拦住整个意识序列，把它推到一边，他浑身颤抖，他无法让它消失---- 只能让它进入后台处理。 他从没好好想过他真正想从对接中得到什么，现在他尽量努力不去想，只是他那背信弃义的潜意识处理系统围绕着他ーー这都怪威震天和他那病态而扭曲的调情想法，他那巨大的手按在擎天柱的喉咙上，生动而诱惑ーー

第二天早上回去再次检查威震天之前，擎天柱把整个思绪隔离在他处理器中被封锁的区域。 当他走进房间时，一个他不认识的金刚正在往威震天的能量输入主线里注入添加剂。 "这是干什么用的?" 擎天柱问道，金刚猛烈地哆嗦了一下，环顾四周，罪恶感就像直接神经传输一样写在脸上，擎天柱甚至没有思考; 他冲过去，在淡绿色液体流入前几毫米的地方切断了输送线。

战斗很快就结束了，擎天柱从被捆绑的金刚身上站起来喘着粗气，发现威震天醒着，满意地对着他咧嘴笑。 "所以它确实改变了你的价值评估,"他自鸣得意地说。

"刚才有人想杀你，你就只想到了这个?" 擎天柱咬紧牙关说。

威震天耸耸肩。 "他不会成功的。 我已经醒了，我的反应很快，足以自己阻止他。 就算没你那么快,"他安抚地补充说。 "你甚至不用意识评估，不是吗？ 过来帮我把这些电缆拆下来。"

擎天柱正处于愤怒的否认之中，这时他突然明白过来。 "什么？ 你才刚刚包扎好——"

"在你们医护人员的照料下，我的病情不会好转。“威震天说:“你们的元老会显然也完成了新的价值评估,"他朝地上的金刚点点头,"这是错误的，跟他们的诸多其他算计一样。但这仍然让我愤怒。"

擎天柱茫然地站在那里。 威震天显然是对的。 躺在那里的金刚不是自己单干。 元老会刚刚企图谋杀威震天。 当他救了他们所有人的命，还在恢复之中的时候。 正如威震天所料。  
擎天柱用一只手捂住自己的脸，他的进气扇猛烈旋转，直到威震天抓住他的下巴，抬起他的头用闪闪发光的红色光镜仔细端详他的脸，他才猛地回过神来。

"我以为你只是假装忠诚,"威震天说。 "你真的不相信他们会杀我吗？ 这比他们大多数别的决定都理性多了。"

擎天柱抬头看着他。 "你怎么一点都不生气呢?"

威震天耸耸肩。 "我对你们的白痴领袖们许多行为感到愤怒，但他们毫不掩饰自己是我的敌人。 如果我没有想到他们会杀了我，那我就是个傻瓜。 我不打算再给他们机会了。 现在，你是要帮我回报应号，还是要召集警卫?"

"我不会叫警卫来抓你！ 那不一样——"擎天柱说，但威震天只是略显不耐烦地扬起眉毛，擎天柱咬牙切齿地说:"好吧，我帮你。"然后利用他的证件打开了通往机库的所有门，威震天一瘸一拐地跟在他后面，他略微有点拖着脚走路，这足以让擎天柱紧张不安。 当他们到达起飞口，值班警官确实试图叫警卫。 擎天柱咬紧牙关，伸手抓住警官的胳膊，尽可能地无视威震天，因为他感觉到威震天在背后偷着乐。

"如果你叫警卫来阻止威震天回到他自己的舰上，你认为会发生什么?" 他说。

"我——"军官结结巴巴地说，抬头看了看威震天。 「我们会... 」

"将会有一场战斗,"擎天柱说。 "让我们乐观点，假设我们赢了这场战斗。 我们干掉他们的首领之后，你认为其他霸天虎会在Marenil反攻的时候留下来帮助我们吗?"

这位军官同意在威震天飞走的时候睁只眼闭只眼。 就在这时，威震天变得倔强起来。 "我不会独自走,"他在出口处坚决地说。

"你以为我会跟你一起去吗?" 擎天柱难以置信。

威震天耸耸肩。 "遗弃是断绝配偶关系的理由。 因此，我不会这样做。 你不去，我也不去。"

"如果你在这里久留，元老会就要发现了!" 擎天柱说。 "他们会派出足够的警卫来阻止你。"

"来杀死我,"威震天纠正他。 "他们当然会。 很多人想杀我。 目前还没有人成功。 我做决定的首要原则不是避免危险。 它最多是第三因子。 你对我来说要重要得多。"

擎天柱愤怒地盯着他，以至于他错过了自己一半的机体反应，不得不手动阻止他的对接系统向威震天发送有兴趣的信号。 为了摆脱无法控制的思绪，他强行抛弃了自己的情感处理进程，但之后这份了然痛苦的留在了脑海中。他清楚地意识到威震天关于价值评估的观点是正确的。 塞伯坦的防御需要威震天，擎天柱可以看到这一点，更糟糕的是，他明白了他想要威震天。 他想被带到霸天虎的旗舰上，去威震天的住处，在那里他会被他那难以置信的美丽配偶豪奢而彻底的征服，他刚刚拯救了他的朋友和整个星球。事实上他的理性中枢开始难以理解拒绝的逻辑，为什么他干站在这里，而不是去美妙的来一发，并且拯救威震天的生命---- 后者似乎优先级别还更高。他终于想起了眼前的一堆烂事儿，如果他们留在这里，而元老会真的派了一个中队来杀死威震天，擎天柱将会为了威震天而与他们战斗。

他恶狠狠地瞪着威震天，这一切都是威震天故意造成的。 "你知道，如果你一开始就好声好气地请求，你就不必费这么多心思了。"

"真是汽车人说的傻话,"威震天宽容地说。 ""好像我不够重视你，没有不惜一切代价要得到你似的？ 再说，你也不可能主动接受我。 你会成为一个叛徒。 我们走吧?"

显然擎天柱的处理器有些严重的问题，因为这开始合情合理了。 "这都是你的错,"擎天柱苦涩地说着，从墙上抓起他的喷气背包。

在那之后的事几乎无法忍受: 飞越广阔的空间，降落在报应号上，霸天虎欢迎威震天回来时发出的欢呼声，成群的机甲对威震天阿谀奉承，几乎是在崇拜他，擎天柱希望这一切赶紧结束; 他想要，他想要，然而威震天终于转过身来，带着他沿着一条走廊，进入一个巨大但简朴的充电室，里面有一个巨大的床，足以让他平躺在中间——就像准备被享用的盛宴。威震天说："我猜Marenil将在早上发动第一次试探性攻击。"

"是的，当然,"擎天柱说，心烦意乱，没有真正听; 他没法把眼睛从床上移开，然后威震天抓住他的肩膀，轻松地把他转过来，好像他是锡做的一样，抬起他的头亲吻他，一个深深的粗暴的吻，他的手握住擎天柱的头雕后部，把他固定在原地，同时威震天描摹过他嘴里的每一个接触点，短暂的调情数据爆发，让他们进行核心交流，而擎天柱本能地完成，没有一丝犹豫。 他紧紧抓住威震天的腰，已经准备好了，然后威震天松开手，深深地满意地叹了口气，说:"你应该休息了。 "睡个好觉，我的伴侣,"他用低沉的声音爱抚着他，然后——离开了。

"我恨死他了,"擎天柱一个人站在房间中央，目瞪口呆地说。

 

#  
第二天早上，Marenil确实发动了进攻。 擎天柱休息的并不好; 可怕的骇人幻想一直在他脑中循环往复：擎天柱充电的时候，威震天进来把他绑在床角，然后唤醒他，让他有意识地感受拆卸，威震天的输出管不可抗拒地捅进他的身体，占据一路上每个连接点，直到他到达擎天柱的火种舱，快感冲击着他所有的频道，而擎天柱最终彻底放弃，让威震天完全地占据了他的一切——

警报器的喇叭声穿透他那跑偏的处理循环，擎天柱猛然进入高度警戒状态，滚下床，走到走廊的一半才迟钝的意识到他不知道自己要去哪里，因为他昨天晚上头脑发热，没有将战舰地图放入长期存储区。 霸天虎们在他周围匆忙来去，擎天柱咬牙切齿的进入配偶通信界面，找出威震天在哪里。 威震天立即回复了他，毫无疑问带着真诚的快乐，这他的系统产生了强烈的情绪反应，而他极力忽视了这种反应。

擎天柱走进飞船的发射库，发现霸天虎的队伍排成一列; 威震天正准备带领他们离开。 "我将在战场上带头冲锋,"威震天告诉他，擎天柱冲向他时他转过身来，穿过巨大的战士们。 "指挥这里的行动，组织反击。 你看到六种方案了吗?"

"七种,"擎天柱尖锐地说。

威震天看着他说："如果你认为这样明智,"擎天柱明白了他的意思: 如果他们采取反击的策略，依靠汽车人部队守住第六区，那么只要Marenil被击退，整个霸天虎部队就会暴露在他们面前，容易从侧翼受攻击。 通天晓将在元老会的授权下指挥那一切——

他转过头去，感到很悲伤，而威震天用手指勾起他下巴，抬起他的脸。 "我都交给你了,"他说，擎天柱情不自禁地踮起脚，把威震天拉下来亲吻，威震天的手臂环绕着他，把他从地上抱起，使劲亲吻他。 然后他把擎天柱放下，转身径直离开机库边缘进入太空，其他霸天虎陆续跟着他变形，在他身后面蜂拥而出。

擎天柱呆呆地站在那里看了他一会儿，努力把这一切甩在身后，向指挥中心跑去。 他一闯进来，六个霸天虎军官转过头来看他，威震天刚刚把他的指挥权交给他，如果那些军官不想服从汽车人怎么办？ 最小的那个体型也是他的两倍，这对他的权威毫无帮助。 "好吧,"擎天柱坚定地说，毫不迟疑地走到房间中央，但他没有试图坐在指挥椅上: 那会让他看起来像莎莉坐在隔板的肩膀上晃着她的腿。 "把整个战场放到全屏，我要看伤亡报告。"

其实，忙着假装对霸天虎有信心是件好事，因为这至少让他稍微不去想这个事实：他并不是百分之百确定自己在做什么。 他指挥过最大的部队是六个星期前回到采矿区的四十个金刚组成的中队，他们只用守一个地面边界。 他们都是从学院毕业的汽车人: 他知道他们前前后后都能做些什么。 现在他手上有五千个霸天虎战士，其中随便十个都可能相当于他整个中队的军事能力，分布在广阔而完全立体的前线。

他害怕了半分钟，担心自己会遗漏了什么: 哪怕在学院的军事演习中他也从来没有在脑海中操控如此巨大的战场。 但是他不能遗漏任何一点，因为如果他遗漏了，金刚们—— 威震天，他的大脑补充说，让他更焦虑了—— 可能会死去; 他必须守住这一切，把地图记在脑子里，每个人的岗位，他们要怎样转向反击位置，这样他们就可以进行反扑，不让 Marenil 重新集结并再次通过太空桥逃跑，也不让他们自己处在被攻击的位置。

这太残酷也太难了: 几乎像对战威震天，只不过擎天柱是在同时用一千只手对战一千个威震天，而且任何一只都随时可能失手。 他不得不拼命从自己身体的其他部件汲取资源: 他的运动系统，感觉系统; 他甚至掠夺了自己的情感子系统，整个世界变得清晰而锋利，他专注于可怕的战场之舞，以及伤亡名单上不断滚动的细节，每一个微小而重要的变化都必须考虑在内。

不管怎样他还是做到了，他自己的声音平静而稳定地发出命令: 派第三个红色中队去增援第七区的薄弱点，用手写笔在战场地图上划出一个区域; 命令第三营保持原地不动; 告诉威震天后方周边看起来不稳定，他知道威震天会理解的: 指令一条接一条发出去，指挥中心的霸天虎们开始更快地服从指令了。 他们弓起的肩膀和竖立的盔甲似乎看起来都不那么张牙舞爪，好像他们都偷偷地收敛了。 他们为什么要信任他呢? 他们信任他的唯一理由和擎天柱相信自己的理由一样。因为威震天是这么说的。擎天柱只有在万不得已时才会这样相信自己。

擎天柱并不希望这件事有什么影响，但它确实有影响，当然会有; 有人告诉他：你可以，你值得，你足够强大，可以对你托付信任，这比任何事情都重要; 是的，威震天对其他人完全无情且毫不在意，但与此同时——擎天柱把他关进了监狱，威震天没有为此介怀，他向他伸出了手，向他的敌人伸出手，甚至让自己完全不设防: 我做决定的首要原则不是避免危险，所以至少他对自己也是无情的。

这感觉就像是一个他即将解决的谜题，一个呼之欲出的答案。 擎天柱不得不用力把它推到一边 ，以免它继续干扰他的大脑ーー他现在需要用大脑ーー但它仍然潜伏在深层后台处理中，透过他的战术分析不断散发微光。 Marenil在前线全线后退，他们的部队看起来井然有序，但擎天柱看出了他的弱点，几分钟后他就会告诉威震天打击这些弱点。 他几乎已经完成了对形势的评估，正要选择最好的反击位置，这时通讯官说："擎天柱大人ーー"擎天柱决定打完仗以后为这个“大人”骂他一顿，因为他已经告诉过他们三十次了，到目前为止他们还是这么叫,"ーー汽车人通天晓向你致敬!"

"让他接电话,"擎天柱说,通天晓出现在屏幕上。 "擎天柱!" 他说。 "他们正在逃亡。 有一个反击的机会,"他很急切，就好像他刚刚才发现这种可能性。 "我们去第六区。 告诉霸天虎们从第五和第七区开始攻击他们，我们可以合围把他们一网打尽!"

指挥中心的所有霸天虎停在控制台前，回头看了一眼擎天柱。 他站在那里看着通天晓，通天晓皱着眉头说:"你听到了吗？ 这个通讯有问题吗？ 赶紧去!"

"我不是来听你指挥给霸天虎下命令的，通天晓,"擎天柱说。 "我代表我的配偶行事。 还记得他吗，高个子，银色，背着大枪，那天救了你的小命?" 通天晓一僵。 "昨天我不得不把他从我们的医疗舰上偷偷带走，因为一名元老会特工试图谋杀他。 所以在我把整个霸天虎对你双手奉上之前，我需要知道你不会在他们把你从Marenil手里救出来的那一刻就打他们。 你能保证吗?"

通天晓气愤地说:"我们当然不会打他们！ 擎天柱，我想你忘了在跟谁说话——"

"我在和六天前差点让赛博坦陷落的金刚说话,"擎天柱直截了当地说, 通天晓退缩了一下，他的表情震惊; 擎天柱可以看到指挥中心里的其他汽车人从他们的岗位上猛地站起来，惊恐地交换着眼神。 "而你在和试图挽救这一切的人说话。 你之所以能看到那个缺口，因为我已经瞄准它四个小时了，还因为威震天为了争取它付出了将近三百个霸天虎的伤亡。 我不愿去想现在他们的火种熄灭了多少。 在那段时间里，汽车人的伤亡还不到二十人，因为当我们为赢得这场战争而战斗的时候，你们采取了完全的防御策略来减少你们的损失。"

通天晓做了个小小的抗议动作但失败了; 他的光学镜左右闪动，好像他担心擎天柱周围的霸天虎会偷听到。 擎天柱摇了摇头。 "你以为霸天虎注意不到吗？ 这里有两个屏幕监视汽车人的行动; 每个高级将领都看着你在他们的人死去的时候兴高采烈，我敢打赌，他们中至少有一半人在我看不到的时候悄悄地执行后备行动，因为他们在等着你出卖他们ーー他们还觉得我会帮你。"

事实证明，这更像是十分之九: 擎天柱可以通过围绕在霸天虎周围的一波紧张的抽搐来判断。 "我不怪他们,"他面无表情地对通天晓说。 "但他们看错我了。 我不会帮你的。 我愿意做的唯一一件事ーー就是给你一个机会证明他们是错的。"

通天晓停下来，嘴半张着，有点站不稳。 "什么?"

"我们应该进行夹击,"擎天柱直截了当地说。 "这是我们最好的选择。 这将彻底摧毁Marenil舰队。 他们将不得不把残余部队一路拉回自己的空间，以防反侵略。 这能保护塞伯坦免受他们的攻击。 但是除非你答应在之后ーー当你可以清晰地瞄准霸天虎的后方，且元老会命令你开火的时候ーー你会拒绝，并原地不动。 你和你所有的高级将领。 我需要你们所有人向我保证。 如果你毁约——"他咽了口唾沫。 "如果你毁约，那么至少我已经在我该在的地方。"

通天晓一脸犹豫不决，他脱口而出:"如果我们原地不动ーー霸天虎们就可以清晰地瞄准塞伯坦星球了。"

"如果他们不利用这个机会，我们就会重新启动防护罩，让他们在未来的一百万年里有家难归。"擎天柱说。 "如果我们不重新启动防护罩，他们可能会征服这个星球，把它从我们手中夺走。 但如果他们没有这样做ーー那么我想我们可以通过谈判达成一项条约，并找到重新和平共处的方式。 我个人认为这听起来很不错。 你呢?"

五

#  
"呃啊,"威震天不满地嘟囔着，怒视监视器上显示的汽车人战舰，所有的舰船无疑都停了下来。通天晓下令让他们的武器完全熄火，并派出了差不多有一半的兵力，带着医护人员在战场上搜寻伤员; 擎天柱可以看到他们正在战场上给伤员分类，另外的人拖着伤残战士回到医疗护卫舰上，通天晓没有在两军之间设界限，而护盾完全关闭。 ""我猜现在你是想让我按兵不动。 尽管元老会恢复行星护盾只需要不到60个小时。"

"是的,"擎天柱平静地说。 "但他们不会这么做，不管怎么说。"

"为什么不呢?" 威震天说。

"因为通天晓和整个军队都和我们一起在这里,"擎天柱说。 "如果元老会把他们关在塞伯坦星球之外，通天晓必须自己和我们达成协议。 这意味着我们最终会达成你和通天晓之间的和平协议，而他们谁也无法插手谈判。 我敢肯定，比起不得不亲自和你做交易，他们更讨厌这样。"

威震天微弱地咕哝了一声。 "我看他们未必能想得那么远。"

"我给他们发了个简讯,"擎天柱说。 "我不想冒这个险。"

威震天环顾指挥中心: 大多数人都满怀渴望地凝视着他们显示器上的行动计划，这些计划显然早就订好了，以便于快速接管赛伯坦。 就擎天柱所知，他们大约十六个小时就能完全控制塞伯坦。 威震天回头看着他，擎天柱微笑着，一点也不担心。

威震天眯起光学镜。 "舰队原地待命。"

中心的每个人都垂头丧气，到处都是失望的叹息声。 其中有些人在清除控制台之前看着他们的显示器泪流满面。 一点不假，擎天柱听到了不止一个抽噎的哭泣声，他们中的几个人拍了拍对方的背，互相安慰。 但是没有丝毫的犹豫，擎天柱看到武器系统关闭，霸天虎的医务人员和救援人员开始出发，加入已经在工作的汽车人，他自己也有点想哭了。

他仍然透过朦胧的泪眼，凝视着这一切发生，这时威震天加上一句:"Strika将军，你来掌管舰队。"

"遵命，大人,"她说着，敬了个礼，上下打量了擎天柱一会儿，然后从他身边走过，坐到了指挥椅上。 擎天柱对她眨了眨眼睛，然后他的逻辑单元突然清醒，告知现在他除了打扫战场没有别的事可做，要等到元老会有机会升起护盾却没有，这意味着威震天接下来的60个小时都有空。

威震天的手紧紧握住他的脖子，擎天柱不想在指挥中心让自己难堪，拼命忍住，结果完全失败了; 他转过身来，扑进威震天的怀抱，疯狂地吻着他，哪怕他被抱出了大厅，回到了那个房间和巨大的充电床，威震天把他放下来，光学镜注视着他，一只手把擎天柱的手腕按在床上，低沉地说,"吾爱，为我打开。"

擎天柱费力呼吸，他已经见鬼的运转过热，克制自己不打开真要费点力。 他已经被欲望冲昏了头脑。 "来让我打开啊,"他喘着气说。

威震天呻吟着抓住了他的大腿。 手腕一被松开擎天柱就试图逃走，朝墙上发射了牵引绳想把自己拉开，但威震天在空中就截住了绳子并且把它绑在他手腕上，牢牢固定在胸前，然后把他推倒下去，再次抓住他的腿，强行分开: 擎天柱竭尽全力想把腿并拢，但是他做不到，哦，普神啊，威震天的力量令人难以置信，他巨大的手滚烫地压在擎天柱的大腿上，使他暴露，脆弱，无助，然后威震天把嘴凑到对接面板上，发出低而深沉的哼哼声，擎天柱不由自主的尖叫了一声。 "威震天,"他呻吟着，他的臀部向上推去; 他忍不住。

威震天得意地贴着他轻笑起来。 "是的，我亲爱的。 征服你的时刻就在眼前。 向我屈服吧。" 他在面板上留下一个吻。

"嗯,"擎天柱呜咽着说。 "还-还没呢"。 他试图挣脱，但是他挣不开，威震天紧紧地抓住他，然后舔了舔面板锁，擎天柱还没来得及阻止，面板就弹开了。

威震天动作如此之快，擎天柱本能地进入了战斗模式，一切都太快了，他几乎没有注意到发生的过程：威震天站起来，用大拇指推开面板，把擎天柱拖到床尾，输出管已经亮出来等着了，他毫不犹豫地把擎天柱拉到输出管上，使劲插进去，以至于擎天柱叫出声来，疼痛在击穿了他，像一道耀眼的闪光波。 他的全部系统都点着了; 他紧紧地闭上光学镜，咬着嘴唇让自己不出声，在震动的瞬间剧烈地颤抖，他头往后仰，喘着粗气睁开眼睛时，威震天正如饥似渴地凝视着他，光学镜闪烁着炽热的光芒，擎天柱又一次颤抖起来，他的接口本能地试图扩张，收缩在巨大的输出管周围，顶端已经把他撑到了极限，正要进一步深入。

"可以吗?" 威震天向他轻呼一口气，询问他。

"可以,"擎天柱嘶哑的说。 "哦，可以！ 他的声音越来越高而细，甚至有点尖锐，威震天坚定而无情地挤进他的身体，压力报告遍布他全身ーー所有的压力都精确击中要害，完全没有伤到他，只留下一丁点空间让擎天柱勉强还能挣扎，试图在微小的动作中抽搐和扭动，这些动作使强烈、刺痛的火花在电路中流动。

"你受折磨的样子太美了,"威震天说，他自己听起来也几乎很痛苦，弯下腰不断狂热的亲吻擎天柱。 "告诉我，你现在是否全身都感觉到，挣扎毫无用处？ 你彻底任我摆布?"

擎天柱抽泣着发出一声大笑，气喘吁吁，几近窒息又欣喜若狂，因为这是他这辈子感觉最棒的一次，他的整个大脑被愉悦、痛苦和感官所点亮又感到眩晕，还有一些更加美妙的东西，最后一片拼图到位了: 威震天占有了他，他可以做任何想做的事情，而他想做的就是让擎天柱有这样的感觉。

到了早上，或者更有可能是60个小时以后，擎天柱会对威震天说不，不是为了他自己，而是为了其他的汽车人，他们出于某种疯狂的原因不想这样，狂野、令人陶醉的痛苦、快乐、兴奋和恐惧同时在他们的处理过程中涌动: 他们只是吓坏了，在恐惧中做着愚蠢和残忍的事情。当擎天柱为了他们对威震天说不，当威震天告诉霸天虎停止时，霸天虎就会停下来。 并且试着用其他方法来得到他们想要的东西，比如炫耀有他们在你身边是多么美好。

但是他暂时还不打算说不。 "还要,"擎天柱好不容易吐出这句话。 "让我——让我感受它。 把我变成——你的,"威震天呻吟着，浑身发抖，他把擎天柱抱在怀里，把他推倒在输出管上，能量噼啪作响，让擎天柱的整个视觉中心下线了一会儿，整个身体剧烈地颤抖。 他回过神来还在眼冒金星，软软躺在威震天的怀中，脑袋耷拉着，头晕目眩。

"好的，我的伴侣,"威震天喃喃地说，又吻了他一下，夺走他的呼吸。 "你是我的。 我永远不会放弃你，我亲爱的，我闪亮的火种。"  
"哦,"擎天柱又哽咽了一声。 威震天进入他的身体，无情地向火种室探去，擎天柱不打算让他轻易得手。 "哦，普神啊，威震天，我太爱你了。"

完


End file.
